Del libro a la vida
by RubyLRed
Summary: Anís esta escribiendo un libro, pero no esperara que una mala broma del destino la lleve a equivocarse de tal manera/¿Porque demonios escribio el nombre del odioso de Aza?/ RolandShipping


Bueno, después de meses desaparecido, vuelvo a Fanfiction con este Rolandshipping, nose, desde ayer que tengo esta pareja en la cabeza y no se la razon, tanto que me puse a escribir este pequeño Drabble. Espero les guste

Disclamer: ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Pareja: Rolandshipping ( Anís/Shauntal x Aza/Grimsley)

* * *

_...Y hay estaba él, ese chico alto y de cabellos negros,_

_penetrantes ojos azules, portando su bufanda amarilla,_

_siempre presente sin inportar la ocacion_

_hay estaba mi mejor amigo, mi amor imposible..._

_No se el porqué, sera su sonrisa,_

_el hecho de ser mi primer amigo,_

_el que este conmigo en las buenas y malas,_

_aunque la mayoria de malas sean su culpa_

_su aptitud broista para conmigo_

_no lo se con exactitud_

_pero no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, y ni lo intento..._

_Marshal creé que me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza, y talvez sea cierto_

_Caitlin creé que mi mala vision 'no me deja ver con claridad', y talves eso tambien sea cierto_

_pero aunque mis amigos dijan que es imposible, y yo tambien lo piense,_

_se que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Aza...''_

* * *

\- ¿Qué? - Anís no sabia que fue aquello, se suponía que estaba escribiendo su nuevo libro, donde la protagonista Shauntal estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo Grimsley, ¿Entonces porqué demonios escribió el nombre del odioso de Aza? sin perder ni un segundo y con molestia, arranco la hoja para hacerla un bollo y aventarla atras de donde estaba, en su sala del alto mando, entonses empeso a reescribir la pagina entera.

Claro, ella no contaba con que ese bollo de papel cayera cerca de los pies de uno de sus compañeros, el único apasionado por la lectura.

\- ¿Acaso la libreta te estaba molestando Anís? - lo que le faltaba, Aza una vez más entro en su sala sin permiso - ¿Porqué desperdiciar una hoja? -

\- No es de tu incunvencia -

\- Pues veamos... - Anís dejo caer su bolígrafo, si Aza llegaba a leer eso, no cesaría sus burlar hasta que le asara algo que le traiga más risa, no podía permitir que piense que ella estaba enamorada de el.

\- No lo leas! - Mientras se levantaba de su haciendo, una pila de libros, inesperadamente para el Alto mando, lanzo un de sus pokebolas de las que salio Jellicent - Atrapalo!

Aza, por su parte, no perdió la compostura y lanzo a su fiel Liepard a la batalla mientras el leía la pagina arrancada, que para suerte de Anís, era bastante extensa y el párrafo estaba del otro lado. Pero eso no aseguraba que evite el que lo lea, ella lo sabia, jamas había podido ganarle a Aza desde que estaba en la liga, pero esa debía ser la excepción...

Aza Leía, palabra tras palabras, párrafo tras párrafo, para cuando El estaba llegando al final de la hoja, el feroz Liepard estaba con la frente en alto, orgulloso de si mismo, mientras Anís estaba postrada con las rodillas en el suelo, guardando a su ultimo pokemon debilitado, con la cabeza agachada...

-Por favor...

\- Perdon? no puedo escucharte

-Por favor... devuélvemela... - No sabia que más hacer, estaba al borde del llanto, más no le importo, solo quería que Aza no leyera el ultimo párrafo... no quería que lo supiera... Por que ella lo sabia, no fue una equivocación, su mente le jugo una mala pasada y ella lo plasmo en el papel, pero ella se lo había prometido, enterraría ese sentimiento en el único lujar donde no podría lastimarla de ningún modo, en sus libros...

Estaba humillada, con la mirada por el suelo, y entonces lo vio, ese feroz y fiero Liepard que acababa de destrozar su equipo, tenia la hoja en su boca entregándose, y luego de tomarla, se froto en su pierna arrepentido antes de volver a su pokebola.

\- Lamento el que te hayas puesto así, no era mi intención, solo.. lo siento. Me voy a mi sala, talves venga un retador. -

-... Esta bien Aza, hasta luego -

\- antes de irme, quisiera que me digas cuando salga a la venta el libro, se ve interesante - Le dijo con una sonrisa a la que ella correspondió, podría ser un pesado, pero Aza era un gran seguidor de sus libros y eso le encantaba - Espero que ella se de cuenta que él le corresponde, luego nos vemos... _Shauntal..._

\- yo espero ver cuando ella tenga el valor de decirle la verdad... _Grimsley..._

_Fin_


End file.
